Claw the Lord of Dragons
Claw is the Feared Space Tyrant, He is the Main Antagonist of the Claw Saga (Invasions I-V) History Arrival to Delphonus Claw first arrived in the Rigis System when his minions destroyed a Ship from Delphonus, When Claw arrived on the planets surface, his Ships brought Dark Clouds that blocked out the Sun Rigis, he ruled the newly called DarkLands which consisted of Telsavia, Iroka, Glithada, Furgera, most of Asgultha, Icandra, and Molterma (Metallica didn't exist yet) he set up a command center in each of the Continents, but turned Molterma in his Private Base, renamed Metallerma. A Call to Battle After the First four members of the Dragoon Squad were Defeated, the nearby Volcano started to give off quakes, traveling below the Volcano, barely above the Magma, was a platform, when he traveled apon the platform, a wall of fire circled the Platform, leaving Claw and Team Nightfall to a Final Battle.... First Defeat The Mighty Claw, defeated on the platform as the Magma rose, they thought he was Defeated for good, but as fate would have it, about an hour after the Volcano finished erupting, an arm rose from the Lava, this was not the end, merely the Beginning... Rise of Metallica and Mecha Claw after Claw was defeated, a new Continent appeared on Delphonus, this new Continent was made of Metal, also, it went by Metallica. in reality, it was a Dark Star Base, it was barely anything on the Surface, but a Complex Labratory on the Inside, below the Planets Surface. the lab also held a new threat, Mecha Claw. Mecha Claw looked the same, but the Right side of his body (your right side, not Claw's right side) was completely Robotic. Claw had created a tunnel that led to the Core of Delphonus, a ball, with the upper half made of Ice, the lower half was of lava, it kept together by its Gravity. Mecha Claw had planned to take the jewel of the Planet, thatt was his Reason for coming to Delphonus, to Obtain the Star Crystal, a red jewel with eight sides. Claw Absorbs the jewel, allowing him to become Claw Omega, his Metal body was destroyed, but his DNA regrew his missing body. which then became, the Final Fight for the world of Delphonus.... Final Defeat the Battle was imense, but in the End, Claw lay, Defeated on the ground. it was then that the Core started to Rumble, as the path to the Core Closed in, Team Nightfall Escaped the tunnel before it caved in, but Claw still lay, in the ruins, His Body, Frozen in Time, for all Eternity. apon arrival to the Surface of Metallica, the Raptoroids had Escaped, nut with a Reason, now that Claw, Defeated forever, they mayfinally return to their Planet, and return to normal life. in the End, Claw was Defeated, for good this Time," But Then Again, you may never know when a new Evil shall Rise..." Interactions with other Species Raptoroids the First Species to be defeated by Claw and his army of Clawbots, instead of being Destroyed, they joined Claw as his Army of Minions Abilities Claw has a multitude of Abilities Abilities as Claw Dark Avalanche the entire arena is flooded with Darkness, all opponents are blinded except for Claw. Red Eyes by looking into someones eyes, he can take away their Soul, the move was first used by Twilight Nora. Dark Arrow Sphere he shoots thousands of arrows made from darkness, in all directions. Fire of Death Claw shoots out a beam of Dark Fire, instead of regular Fire, it can't be rid of when it makes contact with a living creature. Demonic Roar This Roar can make a person insane, forever. Fearful Roar This Roar brings fear to all who hear it. Frenzy Flash Claw stikes all opponents within range faster than the blink of an eye. Soul Drain when using this move, every attack Claw does, will steal some of his Opponents Soul Energy. Suffering Demon This move turns all enemies into a demonic state, it cannot be undone, as long as his opponents are in the Demonic state, they'll start to die, losing their life force, slowly, and painfully. Fearful Restoration Claw restores his health, at the cost of his opponents sacrificing their soul. Intense Speed Claw Strikes at the speed of Light, this move can never miss, however after being used, Claw must "recharge". Eradicator Claw fires a small beam of green energy from his mouth, a powerful move, as it can cut through any material. Final Offering Claw uses one of his opponents, and sacrifices his soul in exchange for a power boost. Abilities as Mecha-Claw 2-84 B-19 an Attack where Claw swings his opponent around at high speeds, then lets go, Claw then stikes his opponent into the ground, creating a massive crater X-17 Claw fires a beam of Dark Energy from his Right hand, and fires an Eradicator Beam from his Left hand, and merges the two attacks together Original Forms when Claw was created, he originally had only three different forms Basic Form- the basic form of Claw Basher Form-his body grows, as his wings grow to small to be used, but his arms and muscles grow incredibly large, increasing his strength greatly Winged Form-his body grows thin, as his wings grow incredibly large, allowing him to fly faster, and more agile New Forms as Claw aged, two more forms were added on Spiked Form-Claw's body turns into a sphere, losing his wings, but gaining Spikes spread evenly around his body Defense Form-Same as Spiked form, however instead of Spikes, Plates cover his body, keeping him from taking damage Powered up Form Claw Omega-this form is obtained with the Star Crystal, he grows twice his size, an extra pair of arms, and the Crystal is Embeded in his Chest Stats Attack: 15/10 Defense 10/10 Speed 6/10 Health 10/10 Agility 5/10 Stealth 7/10 Gallery File:Claw_Lord_of_Dragons.png|Claw's secondary appeareance Category:Dragon Category:Species Unknown Category:Tyrants Category:Species of beings from other planets